


8 second ride

by Sammys_Sunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bull rider Dean, Dean in a cowboy hat, F/M, Fluff, Near Death, Rodeo Setting, Slow Burn, Smut, happy ending I promise, need i say more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/Sammys_Sunshine
Summary: Piercing green eyes, a wicked smirk and downright 'fuck me' hair underneath that black Stetson.He was Heaven in a pair of blue Wranglers, and Hell in those well worn, pitch black, shit-kickin' Justin's.I never fuckin saw him coming.





	8 second ride

_13.46 seconds._

  
_That was the goal._

  
_Fastest barrel race ever recorded, and I was determined to beat it._

  
_Me and Bocephus._

  
_We made one hell of a team._

  
_Until **he** threw a wrench into my life with an 8 second ride._

  
_Piercing green eyes, a wicked smirk and downright 'fuck me' hair underneath that black Stetson._

  
_He was Heaven in a pair of blue Wranglers, and Hell in those well worn, pitch black, shit-kickin' Justin's._

  
_I never fuckin saw him coming._

  
~~~~~  
First time I had seen him was right after my very first win in Texas. Just a glimpse of a blinding white-toothed grin underneath that black cowboy hat. He was straddling the top bar of a bull chute as Bo and I trotted by. It threw me for a loop when I realized that beautiful grin was directed at me. I collected my prize money as soon as the races were finished, loaded up and headed out.

  
He was there at each rodeo I was, never saying anything but always giving me that damn grin after every run.

  
It wasn't until my hat blew off my head landing in the dirt and dust behind us that he finally said something. He handed it up to me after we finished, at last giving me more than just a glimpse of his lower face as he looked up. Emerald eyes glint with promises of a good time, and his plump lips were open, showing off all those pearly whites.

  
"I think you left something behind," he chuckles.

  
_Oh, that voice is downright sinful._

  
I can't even murmur out a thank you for being too caught up in the raw beauty of this man. The next contestant being called spurs me into action, and I accept my hat from him, tsk-ing at Bo so we could get out of the way. The leather of the saddle creaked from Bo's movement, and thankfully my horse knew the way out of the arena because my head was nowhere near my shoulders. I could feel that Bo still had some energy pent up so instead of going straight to the trailer, we headed out of the crowd of horses, trailers, and people, and straight out to the large acreage behind the rodeo grounds. I unmounted, and untacked my gelding, letting him loose. He threw himself up in the air, showing off that he could buck with the best of broncs, before galloping full speed for a short distance and whirling to come back to me. I sat crossed legged on the ground, the long blades of grass coming up to the bottom of my rib cage, and plucked a honeysuckle out of the ground, putting the stem end in my mouth. Bo pranced as he came toward me, tossing his head up in the air with his nostrils flared wide. I chuckle as he lowers himself to roll, smashing all the grass around him, and shakes as he gets back to his feet.

  
"Good lookin' horse."

  
I tilt my head back, peering up at the man who's being framed by the sun.

  
"Thanks."

  
He walks up to Bo with no fear, pulling a treat out of his pocket and holding it flat in his palm. Bo snorts at him, looking to me like he was asking permission and then dipped his head down to accept it. The cowboy scratches Bo's head under his forelock, murmuring low enough that I can't hear anything he says. He turns, stepping toward me and sits down, spreading his legs in front of him and arms behind, looking completely at ease with himself. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, pulling the brim of my hat down to shadow my features from his blatant stare.

  
"What's his name?"

  
"Bocephus.''

  
"Must be a Hank fan."

  
"A bit. Prefer his daddy's music usually, but I listen to both."

  
"He's not quarter horse, is he?"

  
"No. He's an old breed of Arabian. Before they developed the dished faces and got all fancy."

  
"When the two of you run, it's like you're flying. You're his guide, but he's your wings."

  
"We're a team. That's how it's supposed to be."

  
If I wouldn't have already been watching him, it would have startled me when he stuck his hand out. I take it, and he grasps mine warmly, not only heating my hand up but definitely bringing some heat to my face as well.

  
"I knew you were looking at me."

  
I childishly stick my tongue out at him. His leans back, letting out a laugh that comes from deep in his belly, and I can't help but give a little laugh too.

  
"Dean Winchester."

  
"Grace Benson."

  
"Figures."

  
"What?"

  
"Such a sweet name for a spitfire of a woman."

  
"Very funny."

  
"They warned me about you."

  
"Oh yeah?"

  
"Yessir. Told me that you were unapproachable and had your horse trained to attack on command."

  
Bo snorts like he was laughing at us.

  
"I'm focused on my goal. What's so wrong with that?"

  
"It's intimidating."

  
"Hmmm."

  
The announcers call for the bull riding event echoes across the grounds, and Dean groans as he gets up, his bones cracking and popping in protest. Bo's wandered a few feet away, and I whistle for him as I get to my feet, hoisting my saddle onto my shoulder to carry it back to the trailer. I don't need to attach a lead rope to him for him to follow; he does so on his own. Competitors stop and stare at me and Dean as we walk through, only turning away when I raise a brow. He stands back as I put my tack away, watching as I attach Bo to the trailer, pulling out flakes of hay to stick in his bag and grooming supplies to brush him down while he eats.

  
"You going to come see me ride?"

  
"Maybe."

  
"I'll make you a deal. You come watch me ride, and I win, you give me a kiss. If I lose, I'll give you my buckle."

  
Like most Cowboy's, he's got a big oval silver buckle with a gold bucking bull and rider on it. But, his was special. It was signed by George Strait.

  
"Deal."

  
I shake his hand for the second time, grinning like a fool.

  
I load Bo into the trailer, moving his bag inside for him and shut the doors to lock him in. For the first time since I'd started competing, I felt butterflies. I slipped on my sunglasses that I'd grabbed from my truck and pulled the brim of my hat down as I followed Dean up to chutes.

  
"Good luck, cowboy."

  
He winks, climbing up and over to get where he needed to go and I jogged to the stands closest to the arena to watch him ride. I could see him in the chute, standing with his feet on the bars on the bull's sides. My heart wrenched at the thought of him being on top of two-thousands of angry muscle but just like me, he was doing what he loved. The bull quit kicking around enough for Dean to lower himself on the beast's back, get his gloved hand safely wrapped, and positioned the way he needed to be. A sharp nod and a "let's go!" yell, Dean and big, black Brahma named Bodacious come flying out of the chute with a mighty leap in the air. Dean's free arm swings back and forth for balance as the bull spins and twists his powerful body every way he can to throw his rider. 8 seconds seems like a blink of an eye unless you're on the bull. With one final leap into the air, the buzzer goes off and Dean has completed an 8 second ride. Flames heat my face, and I try to hide my blush from Dean as he proudly struts to where I'm standing behind the fence, climbing up it and leaning over for a kiss. The crowd goes wild for the second time that night as his lips meet mine. I can feel his smile, and I can't help but do the same. He leans back, holds his hat up and is rewarding with another round of cheering, climbs over the fence and drops to his feet next to me.

  
There are a brother and sister sitting on the bottom row staring at Dean and I, so what do we do? We sign our hats with silver sharpies and hand them to the pair. Their eyes light up like it's Christmas in July, and they squeeze the hats to their chest as Dean takes my hand and we walk away. My head feels a little bare but it was totally worth it to see the happiness on those kids' faces. I collect my prize money, and Dean walks me back to my truck and trailer.

  
"How 'bout a dance?"

  
"I was hoping to get going."

  
"Rodeo is almost over. Only a few riders left."

  
"One dance?"

  
"One slow dance."

  
"You're insufferable."

  
He laughs. "I've been called worse."

  
I scoff, and shake my head, opening my truck door and digging my World of Outlaw's baseball cap out from the center console. I'm about to put it on when Dean reaches above me and stops me. His hot breath fans through my hair as he lowers his mouth close to my ear, giving me chills.

  
"Leave it off."

  
His hand tugs at the scrunchy holding my braid up in a bun, gently taking it out making my long braid thump against my back. I try turning around, thinking that he was done, but NOPE! He starts undoing the braid too, talented fingers quickly unraveling it. Contestants and their friends walk by smiling, and probably laughing at me being held hostage by the cowboy playing with my hair.

  
"This is embarrassing, you know that?"

  
He laughs. "Why?"

  
"Because everyone just had to walk by while you're playing with my hair."

  
Dean spreads my wavy locks out, turning me around and brushes a stray strand out of my face.

  
"You're beautiful."

  
I roll my eyes, and take Dean's outstretched hand, wishing I had my hat to cover the blush when I catch people staring at us.

  
The band has started warming up, and as people start filtering out from the stands, Dean seats us at a small unoccupied table.

  
"Want a beer?"

  
"I gotta drive, so just a pop for me."

  
He winks and walks away to get our drinks. I openly admire his jean-clad ass, grinning to myself as every other female rodeo guest is doing the same thing. Dean nods politely to all of them, but his eyes are only focused on me. I accept my pop with a smile, taking a sip while eyeing him appreciatively from the side. The flashing stage lights make his emerald eyes so much brighter, the curve of his jaw sharper and that wicked smile... that smile was definitely doing things to me that I haven't felt in a while. We waited a few more minutes and finished our drinks before going to the dance floor, wanting to blend in with the crowd. The delight in those dark green pools really shone when he twirled me around, the both of us laughing and taking a moment from our careers to enjoy ourselves. The music turned slow, so Dean pulled me in close, not even giving the other cowboys a chance to try and butt in.

  
"Where are you headed next?"

  
"Just trying to finish the RAM circuit right now. What about you?"

  
He shrugs, holding one of my hands in his while the other one is on my lower back. "Wherever the wind takes me." His five o clock shadow tickles my cheek as he talks. "Unless you want company."

  
Before my head even has a chance to think about what he's saying, my heart answers for me. "Okay."

  
We may be pressed cheek to cheek, preventing me from seeing it, but I can feel his grin in response. With one swift movement, he's pulling me off the dance floor and to my truck and trailer. I didn't expect things to heat up this fast, but with the way we've been dancing around each other, it shouldn't have surprised me. I check on Bo real quick and as soon as I'm done, Dean's got me pressed against the side of my truck and slanting his mouth over mine, tangling his fingers in my hair and his hips pinned against my own. When we come up for air, he rests his forehead on mine, laughing breathlessly.

  
"First hotel we come to?"

  
"Yes."

  
With another smoldering kiss, he leaves me to head to his own truck and I hop in mine, carefully leaving the still crowded parking area to head out onto the road with Dean right behind me.

  
Impatience must've taken over Dean because he barreled right past me in his pickup, signaling to pull off in an RV park instead of a hotel. He's quick to find a spot, running to the office to pay and comes back in record time. He helps me secure Bo for the night, and then we're in the back of my truck with the curtains drawn for privacy.

  
Teeth clashed, boots were kicked off somewhere in the cab, and clothes were gone as fast as we could take them off each other.

  
"I wanted to do this right the first time," Dean confesses, his body poised above mine, "but I couldn't wait to have you any longer."

  
"I forgive you," I groan out, shuddering from the heat of Dean's body.

  
He leans back on his knees, looking at me as I look at him with the moonlight that's come through the tinted windows, providing us with a bit of light. I don't know how I got lucky enough to attract this Greek god of a cowboy, but damn am I thanking every deity and star out there for him. His chest bore scars from his life in the rodeo; the light blond hair doing nothing to hide them as he sported them proudly. The man kept himself well groomed, I noticed as my hungry gaze roamed farther down his body. The teasing strip of hair that starts below his belly button leads down to light-colored curls and a beautifully long and thick cock that stands proudly against his belly.   
He comes back down slowly, spreading my legs apart with his knees, and dips a hand down, fingers sliding between my folds. A hiss leaves his lips as he feels how wet I am, inserting two fingers and making quick work of bringing me to my first orgasm.

  
"Fuck!" I cry out, holding onto the back of the seats as it tears through me. It had been so long since I'd had the touch of a competent man that I had almost forgotten what it felt like.

  
Dean barely gives me time to recover, lowering his body down further, holding himself up on one arm while he reaches between us and strokes the tip of his cock through my soaked folds. He glances up at me for permission, slowly sliding in when I nod. He's hot, thick and heavy, stretching my walls as he sinks in to the hilt.

  
"God... damn," he growls out.

  
"It's been a while," I laugh, making him groan because of my walls clenching around him from me laughing.

  
"Can't... tell."

  
He pulls almost all the way back out before slamming back in, and I let out a long moan, wrapping my legs around his hips, digging my heels into his ass. Not in the mood for going slow, Dean molds his mouth to mine, picking up the pace and thrusts with fervor. My nails dig into his back, trying to hold on and keep up. Another orgasm builds, hurtling through me like a freight train. With a shift of his hips, Dean hits deep and I come undone around him, crying out his name while my pussy milks him for everything he's got. A low and sexy growl comes out of his throat as he empties himself; his breathing ragged and harsh as he holds himself up. I can't help the tired laugh I let out, and for a minute he looks worried.

  
"Usually, it's not a good sign if a woman laughs after sex."

  
"I was thinking now I know how the bulls feel."

  
He laughs too and then we can't stop. When we finally catch our breath, he shuffles me over so we can both lay on the backseat, with my back to his chest.

  
"What do we do after this?"

  
_I don't want this to be a one night stand kind of thing, but if Dean does, I'll accept it and move on._

  
"Since we seem to be going to the same places, I figured we could start traveling together."

  
"What are you going to do with your truck?"

  
He shrugs.

  
"Sell it. Store it. I don't care. Just a truck."

  
"What if we get into a fight and we need space?"

  
"I'll sleep in the bed."

  
"All the cowgirls and buckle bunnies are gonna be disappointed that you're taken."

  
"All but one."

  
It was cheesy but it made me smile.

  
"Sleep, Grace. We've got a long road ahead of us if we wanna make it to the big leagues."

  
~~~~~

  
Dean and I were attached at the hip the next couple of months. If I was in the arena, he was sitting on top of a bull chute while Bo and I did our run. When he was riding, I was straddling the fence, ready to jump in and shoo the bull off, rules be damned. Until the one time, I wasn't there.

  
I could see the nervousness on Dean's face when he drew the name of his bull. We'd both moved further up in the standings, and the competition was becoming more fierce. There was only one bull that could put fear on the face of the cowboy I'd grown so fond of: Eeyore. And that bull was anything but depressing. Not only did he hold the record of being unrideable so far, he was meaner than shit as well. I can't name one cowboy, clown or horse, and rider that hasn't been charged by the big, black hulking beast. Dean couldn't say no; if he wanted to win the championship, he had to take the ride. It was like the world was holding its breath that day after he drew Eeyore. The sun hides behind the slate gray clouds, the air thick like all it would take is one match to set the whole thing off.

  
I stood with him on the platform above the bull chutes, feeling his tension roll off him, as he shuffles his feet back and forth and pops his neck.   
"You'll get this ride done and over with, and then we'll find the closest hotel and play all night with strawberries and whipped cream. Yeah?" Dean smiles, but it doesn't meet his eyes. "And, to get a head start on that, I will go get us some ice cream from the booth. I'll be back before you're up." I peck him on the lips and start walking away when he grabs my hand and holds me back.

  
"I love you."

  
My heart skipped, and I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face.

  
"I love you too."

  
I felt like I was walking on clouds when I went to get our ice cream, but that moment was short lived. Dean's named was called up two riders before it should have been, and of course, the line was going super slowly. I got fed up with waiting and rushed around to the entrance of the booth, tossing the cash down and grabbing two ice cream sandwiches. I knew the people behind the counter so they weren't surprised, yelling their good lucks as I ran back to the arena. I make it to the big entrance gate, feeling relieved seeing Dean ride Eeyore successfully. I climb up to sit on the top bar, cheering as Dean lands on his feet after the buzzer sounds. The relief on his face as he throws his arms up in the air makes me laugh and hold up the ice cream.

  
A shout too late, and a reaction too slow from Dean has him being thrown in the air with a mighty headbutt from Eeyore. The bull's horns had been dulled down, but with enough pressure, they could still penetrate through skin and the beast did his best to try. As soon as Dean landed on a heap in the ground, after being thrown about six feet in the air, Eeyore was on him and rolling him around on the ground with brutal nudges from his nose. Two thousand pounds of pure pissed off muscle used Dean as a punching bag in the thick dirt.

  
I dropped the ice cream on the ground, leaping from the gate and took off full speed across the arena. The clowns were working on getting Eeyore away, but the stillness of Dean's body had my heart freezing in fear. As the clowns and other riders got Eeyore's attention, I land on my knees by Dean, feeling for a pulse. I find it, but it's weak. His face is busted up, his lip is bleeding and so is his nose, and he's already got two black eyes. And those were just surface wounds. The stadium was silent, and I looked up to see Eeyore staring at me before turning and heading in the corral with the other bulls. I was pushed aside for the paramedics to come through and guided back by one of the horse and riders. The only thing I could think of to do was to follow the paramedics out but I needed to take care of Bo before I disappeared to the hospital.

  
Shae, another barrel racer, came up to me on my way to my truck.

  
"We've got an extra truck that we can hook your trailer up to. I can take care of Bo for you tonight."

  
"You're sure?"

  
"Yes. Go check on your man."

 

I hugged her and took off again, going through the motions and barely getting out of the parking lot in time to follow the path of the ambulance. I'm pretty sure I broke several laws while getting to Dean, but I didn't care. I got my truck in the hospital parking lot, not even thirty seconds after the ambulance had entered the hospital area. They were bringing Dean in as I rushed through the doors, but they wouldn't let me follow. For what feels like hours, I rotate between pacing and staring down the hallway at the double doors, waiting for someone to come out. Finally, an aging male doctor comes out and nods when he makes contact with me.

  
"Grace Benson?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"Dean is awake and asking for you."

  
My boots make strange thunking noises on the white linoleum floor as I follow the doctor to a room. Dean's sitting up, his face looking worse for wear but otherwise all right.

  
"He got lucky this time. When he hit the ground, it knocked him out and allowed his body to be limp while the bull well, bullied him. No more riding or it will kill you. Your previous injuries will not be able to hold up another time."

  
The doctor rambles on a few minutes more but releases Dean. It's too quiet after the doc leaves, but Dean acts like what he just went through and the warning that the doc just gave him was no big deal. I'd seen the videos of Dean's ride from last year, wondering how he could even walk, let alone ride after the injuries he sustained.

  
"You have to listen to him."

  
"I'm fine, Grace. It's almost December. We're so close."

  
"You don't think I don't know that? You can die, Dean. It's not worth it."

  
"Yes, it is."

  
"How is you dying for fifteen minutes of fame worth it?"

  
"Because of this," he snaps, pulling out a diamond ring from his jeans pocket. "I never imagined that I'd be proposing in a hospital gown while looking like a human pinata but," he groans and gets down on one knee," will you marry me?"

  
"Quit riding and I'll say yes."

  
He thinks it over for a moment, but shakes his head and gets up. When his back is turned, I walk, pausing in the doorway.

  
"I will not stand by and watch you die because you think you need to do this to prove yourself to me. I love you, Dean. But not enough to stay and see you kill yourself."

  
~~~~~

  
_**December 6, 2018** _   
_**National Finals Rodeo** _   
_**Las Vegas, Nevada** _

  
I braided Bo's mane at the base of his neck for the umpteenth time as I sat in the saddle, waiting for my name to be called. Several women came close to the record, but none beat it. My head was in the game, but my heart was full of Dean.

  
We stayed out of each other's ways but still kept tabs on each other, and we both knew it too because of the lovely rodeo circuit grapevine. Dean's determination to win definitely showed, because he rode with near perfection, scoring high every time. When he wasn't riding, he was drinking and sleeping in truck beds and horse trailers of other competitors. He sold his truck for unknown reasons, and never took any other women to bed. I didn't drink, didn't take anyone else to bed, but I was constantly in every arena and rodeo grounds just to keep occupied. I wasn't running Bo hard, and more often than not we just walked around in big circles.   
Bo snorts, and brings me back to the present, shaking the braid out of his mane.

  
"Sorry, buddy."

  
"Sarah Donoghue, you're up. Grace Benson, you're on deck."

  
One of the handlers walked up, and took part of Bo's rein and guided us where we needed to go. Bo could feel my anticipation, each of his steps a prancy little bounce, added with a sassy swish of his tail. I could see Sarah out making her run, and then it was our turn.

  
With a rear and a leap forward, Bo and I were taking off down the chute. We went to the left, looped around the first barrel, headed for the right, looped around it, almost knocking it over. Then, we were hauling ass to the third and final barrel, making the turn and going full tilt on the way home.

  
I couldn't hear anything over the sound of my own heartbeat for a moment or two, and immediately got down out of the saddle and checked Bo to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

  
The roar of the crowd caught my attention and it wasn't until the announcer began speaking that I realized why.

  
"Ladies and gentlemen, you are all witness to a new world record set by Grace Benson and her gelding Bo. Congratulations, Ms. Benson."

  
The wind was knocked out of me as I was pulled into a hug, and then I was surrounded by people. It was overwhelming, and Bo began acting up from too much going on around him, giving me an excuse to take him back to his stall and cool him down. I considered leaving, but I really wanted to see the rest of the events. Even if it killed me to watch Dean when I told him I wouldn't.

  
The bull riding events weren't for a few days still and I spent most of my time wandering around Vegas, spoiling Bo and watching the other events.   
It felt weird to sit in the stands like all the other people and not on the top of the gate. When I'd heard Dean had pulled Eeyore again, it took everything I had not to pack everything up and leave. But, I knew I'd never forgive myself if something happened to Dean and I wasn't here.

  
Rider after rider went through until Dean was the last one to be called up. I was sitting the stands close enough to the chutes that I could see Dean's tense movements and the unease in his eyes. Eeyore popped up several times while Dean was waiting to get in and face his fear. The bull goes still long enough for Dean to drop down, tie his hand safely, and then they were out.

  
Eeyore burst out of the gate with a mighty leap, twisting and turning in mid-air before landing, spinning, throwing out his back legs and popping up again. He did everything he could do dismount Dean but Dean held on like superglue until the buzzer goes off. Dean's fear wasn't riding Eeyore again, it was riding him and not getting stomped on after the ride. Instead of staying in one spot and celebrating when he realized he had won, he spots me in the crowd and runs across the arena, clambering over the fence and drops down to one knee.

  
"I'm done. That's it. No more riding for me. Will you marry me?"

  
"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!"

  
**_Save a horse, ride a cowboy_ **


End file.
